


Silly, Ironic, Terrible

by voleuse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But the great dark birds of history screamed and plunged into our personal weather</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly, Ironic, Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 10.20, with no spoilers for following movies. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _In Those Years_.

The Ori, it turned out, were not dead.

*

 

SG-7 returned from their mission with news of a scout ship at the fringe of neighboring galaxy. Daniel took the news on the chin, gritted his teeth to keep the howl from bursting forth. He thanked the tech who passed the word on, and he strode to the elevator. He couldn't say why, but he ended up standing in front of the door to Vala's quarters, his fist thumping against the metal before he could think to stop himself.

The door slid open. The light was on, but Vala wasn't evident. Daniel stepped inside, stood. Listened.

Her voice, when it finally came, quavered. "They're back, aren't they?" She sat on the floor, on the other side of the bed, leaning her head against the mattress. "I think I felt it."

Daniel took another step inside, and the door slid shut behind him. "Felt it?"

"A scout," Vala said. "I don't know how I knew." Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and she was wearing one of Daniel's sweaters.

Three minutes earlier, he would have remarked on the clothing theft. Three minutes earlier, he hadn't seen her tears.

"It isn't fair," she said.

If he hadn't known better, he would have called her tone petulant. "I know," he replied. He approached her slowly, treading soft before kneeling beside her.

Vala, her eyes still averted, tipped her head, and he slipped an arm around her shoulders. He pressed his lips against her head, her hair slipping over his cheek.

"I know," he repeated. And he held her while she cried.

*

 

He woke in the middle of the night, sprawled in Vala's bed. The lights were low, and his boots were still on.

Vala snored lightly, her head pillowed against his chest. He blinked, remembered draping a blanket over her as she dozed, but nothing much after that.

When he stirred, Vala mumbled against him, raising her head to smile. "You can't leave now, Daniel." Her arm tightened over his stomach. "People will talk."

A retort sprang to his lips, but he looked at her, at the shadows under her eyes. He sighed, and let his head fall back to the pillow. "Go back to sleep," he said, more quietly than he intended.

"Take your boots off," she murmured, and he did.


End file.
